


don’t want to kill her again

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: little drabble
Relationships: Misty Day/ Cordelia Goode, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	don’t want to kill her again

Cordelia carried a large picnic basket out of her Audi and set it on the hood of the car. She took out a red checkered blanket from the passenger side and tucked it inside the basket carefully. She closed the door and quietly made her way across the swamplands with the basket in hand. She walked across the muddy land slowly, being very careful where she stepped while dodging large roots of the trees; she was anxious to see her, but her speed spoke words that couldn’t be expressed. It had been two weeks since Misty passed away from the seven wonder. Misty had been very vocal about her dislike to join the test but Cordelia didn’t listened. Cordelia blame herself, if she was only strong enough to figure out that she was the next Supreme or if she only listened to Misty’s cries and pleas this would never had happened. She had always prided herself with taking good care of her girls yet Misty,

Her grip on the basket in her hands tightened as the thoughts ran across her mind, but her grip loosened when she approached the clearing near Misty’s shack that overviews the swamp’s lake. Misty used to take her here for picnics to help her unwind and relax after many days of paper work.

Cordelia set up the blanket, sat down, and took out the contents of her basket. Mainly fruits, a bottle of wine, a crepe cake, and gluten free pancakes.

“I know it’s “too late for breakfast , but I brought your favorite…” Cordelia smiled lightly taking out the crepe cake, “It’s from that little cafe down the street that you loved so much. Do you remember… when I took you there for the first time. You didn’t want anything fancy or over the top. You just wanted a simple meal… even though this stuff tasted pretty cheap.” She put the containers down. “And the pancakes you loved…” she began to laugh. “You always asked for extra to take home.”

A tear unexpectedly rolled down her cheek. Her jaw clenched when she finally realized where she was and what she was doing. Cordelia thought she was done crying over her death, but she always found himself reminiscing about her; her wild, blonde, curly hair, her dimples, the blush that always reside on her cheeks whenever she’ basking in the sunlight, her small hands that wrapped around Cordelia’s waist when she hugged her in surprise and asking her how she was, and that little noise she made when she snuggled further into her arms in the middle of the night.

Cordelia sobbed uncontrollably as the memories continued. “Misty… “she cried. “…Why… Why did you leave me?”

The food that sat next to her gathered all the cold air. It took all the courage she had to even walk into the cafe and order the food knowing it would be without her by her side.

She covered her eyes with her hands and cried. “Why…” As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t stop crying. She felt empty inside without her; she woke up some mornings, expecting to hear her voice and feel her soft lips against hers as she got ready for work, but every single time she opened her eyes, she’d see nothing. She’d turn her head to an empty spot on her bed where she’d lay, a clear reminder that she was indeed gone from her life, and every single time, it felt like her heart was being ripped out from her chest.”

“The refrigerator in the kitchen carried her last sticky note to her; it said ‘Be back soon. Remember to eat something! I love you – Misty’, but every single time she’d see that note, she’d spiral into depression, knowing full well that she was never coming back no matter how much she wished she did. As much as she wanted to rip it off and chuck it into the trashcan, she couldn’t; she didn’t have the strength to.

Cordelia thought, if she got rid of her clothes, her possessions, and everything that reminded her of Misty, she’d hate herself , because then it meant Misty really was gone from her life.

It took a few minutes for the tears to stop, but when they did, Cordelia wiped them away with the back of her hand and continued to pull out the contents from the bags. She took out two forks, one for her and one for Misty. She set them in the pancake, and set the food between her and the empty space in front of her. She stared at it for the longest time before he picked the container up to take a bite.

A tear rolled down her cheek. “God, this stuff tastes so bad.” But she was smiling, because Misty would just counter her words by saying how wrong she was, and then she’d take her food and eat it.

Cordelia put the food down and took out a box of strawberries. “Remember when you first told me you were allergic to strawberries? I’ll never forget it.” She tried to smile. “But then again, I did forget that one time after I got drinks with Queenie. We were ordering lots of drinks and I forgot I ordered a strawberry martini. I came home and kissed you, and you puffed up, almost instantly.” she began to chuckle. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in my life. I thought I killed you.”

Her smile slowly turned into a frown. “I tried to avoid strawberries ever since then.” She avoided them like the plague. The last thing she wanted to do was kill her… again.”

“I miss you, Misty.” She mumbled sadly. She took out a sticky note, a pen, and wrote something down. She ripped it off and pressed it against the fence of her garden. There were several more notes from her next to it, ranging from ‘I miss you’ to small reminders.

The fresh note read ‘I will always love you – Cordelia’.

She left the box of strawberries and packed up the rest of the food.

“I’ll be back next week, Mist.” She stared down at her shack with teary eyes. “I promise.”


End file.
